


Christmas Vacation

by whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Awkwardness, Christmas, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M, how do i tag this its so out in left feild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Kai brings Lloyd to Christmas with his family because he'll be damned if he lets his best friend be alone on Christmas. The awkward bit? Kai's parents are convinced he has a secret girlfriend, Lloyd can't pretend to be straight to save his life, and Kai's lesbian sister is pretending to be dating his boyfriend.Alternatively titled, three bi guys and a lesbian walk into a room.





	1. Chapter 1

“Kai, I can pretend to be straight for a week.”

  
“You couldn’t pretend to be straight for five minutes,” Kai huffed. “Look, just… don’t mention Jay.”

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. “I’m not going to out you to your parents that you have no idea how they’d react. I could always come out first-”

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Kai protested. “One week. And then we can go back to loudly expressing affection for our boyfriends.”

“What do straight people even talk about?” Lloyd asked as they walked up the driveway. “Sports?”

Lloyd hadn't celebrated Christmas in years. Kai hadn't believed it at first- Lloyd practically oozed holiday spirit. Hell, Lloyd's boyfriend was Catholic. But last week he'd let it slip to Kai that he spent Christmas day alone every year for the past four years, and Kai couldn't let that stand.

So Kai called his parents, that he hadn't called in months sheerly because he didn't want to, and said he was coming over for a week and he was bringing a friend. Kai celebrated Christmas, and not alone, just... not with his family.

Nya was ecstatic. She always spent Christmas with their parents, and finally Kai was getting with the program. If it had to be because he didn't want his seventeen year old friend to be lonely, that was fine with her.

"Don't talk about sports," Kai grumbled and pushed the doorbell. "You suck at sports."

"Not all of us can be Cole." Lloyd stuck his tongue out.

Lloyd was dressed terribly for this time of year, in a pair of ripped up jeans, a paint splattered shirt, and mismatched socks peaking out from his scuffed up sneakers. He had a thin black jacket tied around his waist only because Kai insisted he couldn't come up north to Kai's house without a jacket, what is wrong with you, Garmadon, it's twenty degrees outside.

Kai loved his parents. He was just incredibly amazingly awkward around them and hated being home for large stretches of time because he wasn't out to them. The fact he had a boyfriend didn't help. The fact he was bringing his best friend that also had a boyfriend was not helping either.

His dad opened the door. "Kai! And you must be Lloyd."

"Hey." Lloyd raised a hand in his usual two finger salute greeting. The three identical scars lining his forearm were visible, and Kai could see his father's eyes widen in surprise and concern. Kai's throat tightened. _Don't ask don't ask don't ask please stop being a therapist for one week-_

"Come on in." Kai's dad waved them inside.

Nya's flight had gotten in the day before, and she tackled Kai with a hug. "You came!"

"You doubted me?" Kai asked incredulously, hugging her back. He stepped back and let her hug Lloyd.

"I doubted him, too," Lloyd added not-so helpfully. "He only came because I told him I hadn't celebrated this stupid holiday for years."

"My honorary adopted child should not be alone on Christmas." Kai crossed his arms.

"I'm only five and a half years younger than you."

"Which is why you're adopted. Come on, son." Kai ruffled Lloyd's hair, and the younger boy grumbled and pushed him off.

"Kai?" His mother ran from her office, beaming. "Oh, Kai! Have you finally brought a girlfriend? Nya brought her boyfriend."

Kai shot his sister a look. Nya didn't have a boyfriend. She was completely single, not to mention a lesbian. From behind their mother, she gave him a helpless look.

"Really?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Yep! He's off getting eggs right now." She turned to Lloyd. "Do you have a girlfriend? A handsome young man like you-"

Kai waited for Lloyd to blink twice and start to ramble about Micah Reols, his boyfriend he was completely in love with, but he just gave a tight smile and said, "nah."

The doorbell rang again. "That must be Jay, with the eggs."

Kai nearly choked. He turned to his sister accusingly as their mother went to greet Jay. "Jay? Jay? Your ex that helped you figure out you weren't into guys Jay? My current _boyfriend_ Jay?"

"I'm sorry! Mom thought we were still dating and I wasn't ready to come out and he owed me a favor!" Nya spread out her hands. "Hey, at least you'll be able to spend the holidays together?"

"I just wanted Lloyd to not be alone on Christmas." Kai dragged a hand down his face. "Why must everything be so difficult?"

Kai's mom walked in, Jay following her and carrying a couple grocery bags. "Yo, Lloyd, Kai." He grinned. "Didn't know you were coming."

"You didn't tell me you would be here?" Kai was actually a little hurt.

"I called, and you didn't pick up. I left a voicemail."

Kai checked, and yah, he had. He turned red. "Oh. Whoops."

Jay rolled his eyes, and helped Kai's mother put the groceries up. Lloyd gave Kai a small grin and waggled his eyebrows. Kai resisted the urge to smack him.

Kai's dad entered the living room. "Well, Nya and Kai can sleep in their old rooms. Jay, I know you and Nya are both adults, but would you mind not sleeping in the same room as her and bunking with Kai instead?"

Kai almost laughed. Jay kept a straight face (pun not intended) and nodded. "I wouldn't mind at all."

"Lloyd, we'll set up an air mattress for you."

"Can I sleep in the living room? It's closer to the kitchen, and I get up early."

"Sure."

"Awesome." Lloyd grinned.

"Kai, you never answered my question." His mother said. "Any special girl in your life?"

"Nope," Kai said. "Hey, I have a great idea, Lloyd and Jay haven't seen the town. Nya, let's show them around."

"Alright," Nya said as Kai grabbed her arm, Lloyd's shoulder, and ushered the both of them towards the door, Jay following.

\---

"How did this happen?" Kai muttered. "Lloyd, stop staring at your phone."

"Texting Micah is a lot more entertaining than listening to you whine," Lloyd replied without looking up.

Kai and Nya had taken the both of them to the park. Snow covered the ground in thick white patches, and Lloyd was sitting on a park bench he'd rescued from the snow. Jay stood next to Kai supportively.

"One week," Kai said. "Just one week of awkwardly dodging questions and being awkwardly closeted."

"Is now the time to mention Aunt Erika is coming the day before Christmas?" Nya asked from her seat beside Lloyd. Kai groaned and considered burying himself in the snow and not getting up until spring.

Unlike his parents, Aunt Erika wouldn't take no for an answer on Kai's love life. She would insist on the details from Nya and Jay. She'd probably bug Lloyd about his relationships too. And maybe Kai would have come out this weekend if it was just his parents- there was no way he was going to be anything but a straight mchetero for Aunt Erika.

"Lloyd, don't come out. I don't want you to end up dead in a ditch."

"Why? Your parents seem nice? Is your Aunt not?"

"When we were in New York I'm not sure if she was flipping off the Trump Tower or the protestors gathered in front of it, and I'm too scared to ask." Kai added as a second thought, "and wear long sleeves,"

Lloyd nodded, eyes wide.

This was going to be terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story isnt dead!! i am tho an eternity later here i am

"So, Kai, how did you meet Lloyd?" His father asked at dinner. 

Kai shrugged. "He crashed onto me on his skateboard three years ago."

That was technically true, but only half. The whole story included Kai's ex boyfriend, three turtles, and a chocolate ice cream. 

"He hasn't been able to get rid of me since," Lloyd said gleefully. 

"He's like moss. Or a skin disease. He grows on you." Kai leaned over and started messing with Lloyd's hair. Lloyd shoved him off. 

"Jay, Nya, your relationship must be getting pretty serious, huh?" Maya smiled. 

Jay nodded very fast to cover up Nya choking on her food. "Yep. Totally. That's us. Serious."

"Well, both Lloyd and I are tragically single, so maybe we should stop talking about relationships, huh?" Kai said. Nya mouthed a  _thank you_.

"Of course. Lloyd, what are you hoping to study once you get to college?"

"Engineering, or Art."

"Oh, you're an artist, like Nya!" Ray said. "That's a great outlet for your emotions, you know."

"Yah, and I've seen some of Nya's work, it's beautiful." Lloyd nodded to her. 

"Aw, thanks Lloyd," Nya said. 

"Lloyd, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but do you have a therapist?"

"Daaad!" Kai whined. "It's Christmas."

"I don't," Lloyd said shortly. "I've been meaning to, but I haven't found one I trust. My last one-"

Lloyd cut himself off, but Kai knew what he was going to say.  _My last one was several years ago and he barely listened to me and didn't help me at all and was homophobic and ableist and shouldn't have been allowed to be a therapist but whatever._

"Well, feel free to call me or text me any time you need to chat, okay?"

"Alright," Lloyd smiled, and pretty much everyone at the table was aware he was definitely not going to do that.

"Well, onto a happier topic, Aunt Erika is coming early!"

 _Well, this night is just getting_ better  _and_ better _,_ Kai thought bitterly. "She is?" He squeaked. "I thought she wasn't coming for another three days!"

"Nope! She'll be here by noon, tomorrow! Isn't that great!"

"Great." Nya's smile said happy but her eyes said death.

\---

"So we've got your mom, the engineer, your dad, the therapist, and now the aunt everyone is terrified of," Lloyd said, tossing a blanket over his air mattress. "What does she do for a living?"

"I don't think she has a job, just a bunch of hobbies that make her money. She's a commission artist, she does some glass blowing, some part time fast food jobs." Kai shrugged. "She's pretty cool, but I don't know what she's thinking at any given point. She's my mom's younger sister."

"You ready to be a cishet?"

"God, no," Kai sighed. "Night, Lloyd."

"Night."

Kai went up to his room, and nearly fell over when he saw Jay. "What are you- oh. Right. My parents think you're dating my sister."

"I'm really sorry about that, I should have tried harder to tell you. It was really last minute, but I still-"

"Hey, it's not your fault, and it's fine." Kai kissed his cheek. "Come on. We have a long day of forced heteronormativity ahead of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i have so many fucking wips


	3. Chapter 3

Aunt Erika drove up to the house in a rental car at twelve thirty. 

She grinned widely. Her black hair was still cut short, and she had on several layers. She hugged Maya tightly. "How have you been, sis? I still don't get how you live somewhere this cold!"

"Hi, Aunt Erika." Kai waved. "This is Jay, my b... sister's boyfriend."  _Nailed it_. "And this is my best friend, Lloyd."

Erika shook each of their hands. "Let's take this inside, huh?"

"Erika!" Nya said brightly, running up to hug her.

"Ah, there's my favorite niece!" Erika ruffled her hair. "Seriously, it's cold!"

"You live further up north than us," Maya reminded her.

Erika shrugged. "Maybe so."

"There's a Christmas parade tonight," Ray offered. "We can get our usual spots in the park?"

"Sounds cool!" Lloyd said brightly.

Erika looked at Kai critically. "You're seeing someone, aren't you? Alright, who is she?"

Kai started stuttering. "I am  _not_."

"Come on, Kai, you have to be dating a girl! You're too much of a catch not to!"

Kai had two options. 

Proclaim he was single for the next... week? Ugh, time.

Or... lie. Flat out bullshit lie.

"Fine," Kai sighed. "She's studying to be a doctor, but you know, it's not that serious yet."

"I knew it! What does she look like?"

"Chinese," Jay offered at the same time Kai said, "red hair."

"Yep, she has red hair and she's Chinese." Kai shot Jay a look that said  _thanks for helping but you made it worse_. "We've been dating for a week or two."

"Aaw," Erika cooed. "Alright, let me get my stuff unloaded, and we can go to the park and get all the details."

Lying. Yay.

\---

The park benches overlooking the street were, without a doubt, the best way to watch the yearly Christmas parade. It would have been ten times more fun if Kai would stop being grilled on his girlfriend that didn't exist.

"I'm going to get a drink from the hot chocolate vendor," Kai said, interrupting Erika's question about how he and his girlfriend met.

Kai walked to the hot chocolate cart, and halfway there, ran into a girl.

She had bright red hair, a few scattered freckles. She blinked at him. "Sorry," she said.

Kai looked back at his family, who were looking at him with interest. "I am so so sorry to put you in this situation," Kai started with a whispered, "but can you please pretend to be my girlfriend?"

"You're not my type." She raised an eyebrow. "Is that your family?"

"Yah. The boy with brown hair? That's my boyfriend. I lied about having a girlfriend who's studying to be a doctor, has red hair and is Chinese. Please help me."

"Is that girl your sister?"

"Yah."

"Introduce me to her and you have a deal."

"What's your name?"

"Skylor."

"I'm Kai."

Skylor linked her arm with his, and led Kai back to his family, smiling. "Wow! Hi, it's so nice to meet you!"

"Kai, who is this?" Ray asked.

"My girlfriend, Skylor?" Kai frantically tried to think of an explanation, but Skylor was way ahead of him.

"My flight has a delay due to weather, so I'm staying the night. I wanted to surprise him!" She said brightly, and Kai knew she was telling the truth about the layover part.

"Where was your flight to?" Maya asked.

"New York. I was going to visit my dad. He's in prison."

"Oh."

 Erika made room for Skylor. "Care to watch the parade with us?"

"Sure!" Skylor sat down, and Kai thanked every God that people believed in.

\---

"What luck," Jay laughed. "You just  _happened_ to find a Chinese girl with red hair. That's actually studying to be a doctor! Should I be worried you were so accurate?"

"She's a lesbian," Kai said, kicking off his shoes and he crawled into his bed. "I got her to agree if she got to meet Nya."

"Oh, shit, Nya is  _so_ going to explode from all her gay."

"I know," Kai laughed. "I thought  _I_ was going to explode. I've never woven a lie that intricate!"

"Hey, it's getting late." Jay kissed his forehead. "Night."

"Night."

"Only two more days until Christmas," Jay whispered.

Kai threw a pillow at him.

\---

Skylor left in the morning, kissed Kai on the cheek, and a few moments later Kai got a buzz from his phone.

_its skylor I got ur sister's number, and she gave me urs. u. owe. me._

Kai sighed, and texted back.

_you got a paypal?_


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas dinner had no right to be so awkward.

Dinner on Christmas Eve was a family tradition, apparently. Kai wouldn't know, he didn't spend Christmas with his family. But it was Christmas Eve, they were having a fancy dinner, and it was being called Christmas dinner, so Kai assumed it was a thing.

Everything was awkward, and straight, and Erika was talking about how wonderful Skylor had been. Nya, who was not so subtly texting under the table, smiled a little bit as if in agreement. Kai nodded. "Yep, she's great."

"I hope you and Skylor are as happy as your parents are," Erika said passionately.

"Or you and your girlfriend," Maya said to Erika.

"Fiancé," Erika corrected. "She proposed!"

In that moment, Kai's entire world view shattered.

"You- you have a girlfriend?" He spluttered. Nya had dropped her phone, Jay was gaping, and Lloyd just kept blinking a lot. 

"Fiancé, now. I can't believe I haven't brought her up!"

"You're- you like girls? You're- you-"

"I'm a lesbian, Kai."

Kai malfunctioned. "You can't be a lesbian!"

"Kai!" Ray said sharply. "I never expected this from you! You should accept people, no matter what."

"She can't be gay," Kai wailed, "because then I've been in the closet all these years for _no damn reason_!"

Erika started laughing. "Oh, Kai," she chuckled. "Really? You've been scared to come out because of me?"

"Yes!" Kai pouted. "Nya's not dating Jay,  _I_ am!"

Jay waved a little.

"I'm a lesbian," Nya said. 

"I have a boyfriend, who I'm going to call, right now." Lloyd shrugged. "You guys sort out your gay family drama."

Lloyd walked off, and Kai realized he'd made a scene. A very dramatic one. Kai laughed a little. "Can we skip to the part where you're all bugging me about my relationship with Jay?"

"How long have you two been together? Who made the first move? Who-"

"Sorry you asked," Jay muttered, and Kai smiled and held his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and im... not straight

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and im a blessing


End file.
